The Wolf of Kirigakure
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Soku's been a prisoner of war at Konoha for over 10 years, and when finally released he is reunited with his only living relative, his brother, the same brother he was captured protecting. When he's killed, Soku joins up with the Akatsuki to take out the leaf village, until something unforeseen happens.
1. One

_"Bi-Big brother…?" I looked back at the blurred image of my little brother. I tried to smile through the pain of the spike that pierced into my chest. I guarded him with my body from the ninja that came to kill us. I took a sharp breath and pushed mysel off the point of the spike. I gasped in pain as it slowly slid from inside my body, blood dripped profoundly from the point as I fully removed myself from it. I turned and weakly gathered my little brother in my arms; I could barely hold him as I ran for the coverage of the trees near our hideout. I collapsed against a tree once I thought we were well hidden and sat my brother on the ground. I still couldn't make out his face as I looked down at him and gently wiped away the tears that were forming._

 _"You-You're bleeding big brother! Come on we need to get home and stop it!" I smiled sadly down at his precious face._

 _"I'm not returning home this time little one. I need you to run and never look back okay? Promise your big brother you'll do that for me." He nodded, I imagined he was trying to hold back the tears that he wanted to shed. He was old enough to know what I meant, and for that I was thankful. My little brother turned and ran off into the trees as the sounds of approaching ninja got closer. I steadied myself against a tree and removed a kunai from my pocket, I was prepared to fight to the death for the safety of my little brother._

I sat up on the rough cot breathing hard. This dream has plagued me since I awoke from my coma several years ago. Ever since I have awoken I have been a prisoner of Konoha. The same ninja that nearly killed me. I can't even remember what my brother once looked like by this time, and when I dream I try so hard to remember what his face looked like, in hopes that just maybe one day I will see him again. If i'm not mistaking he would be about 15 now, as it has roughly been 10 years since my capture. I hope he's found someone to take care of him. I hope he's even still alive.

"Kakashi, the demon boy is awake." Asuma. The same face I've seen practically everyday. I sometimes wish I could just tear into his neck and kill him, but that day will have to wait a little longer. My stark white tail wrapped around me as I stood from the cot, my body was drenched in a cold sweat from my continuous nightmare. Kakashi walked to my cell and looked over me before opening my cell and walking in. He seemed alert, knowing that I'd strike at anytime if I so chose. He cleared his throat and looked me directly in the face, I sneered as I glanced at him.

"You're being freed. You are of no use to us anymore, especially having no memory of who or what you are. I will be escorting back to what we have gathered to be your home village, Kirigakure. You will be bound and you will join my team on our mission. Do you understand?" I nodded. Before Kakashi bound my hands behind my back and put a mask over my mouth, I wiggled out of sweaty and disgusting shirt. Kakashi lead me out of my cell and out into the village, people looked at me frightened and curiously as we made our way to the village gates where I assumed his team was meeting us.

"Woah, who is that?!" An annoying yellow haired kid yelled in my face and I glared at him. He backed away quickly. I felt someone's hands on my tail so I lifted them into the air and threw them down.

"He's mean!" I laughed behind my mask.

"He's also an S-Class criminal that we will be escorting along with our mission. Although he may be bound, he's still very dangerous being that he is not normal as the rest of us are." I scoffed at the way he addressed me. I've never killed or hurt anyone who wasn't trying to go after me first.

"How about you quit lying to us Kakashi? He's not a criminal. Konoha had attempted to kill his family and took him as a prisoner of war. Itachi told me of him, you were both on the mission together as Anbu." Kakashi sighed as his lie fell through.

"I'm not proud of what we had done, but now we're releasing him. We're just hopeful that Kirigakure can forgive us as he was most valued to them. Let's forget all about this conversation and begin our mission."


	2. Two

We've been on this god forsaken mission for roughly two days, and we've already been attacked at least twice. And now here we were stuck in a cloud of fog being attacked once more. I was next to the one I had learned was Itachi's brother Sasuke when a house of what appeared to be mirrors formed around us. I heard the incoming needles before Sasuke did and jumped in front of him to take the needles, just like I did when that spike came barreling for my little brother years ago. I recognized these mirrors instantly as I remembered my brother's face clearly for the first time in over ten years. I wrapped my tail around Sasuke as my brother flew from the mirrors with kunai in his hands.

"Why are you protecting me wolf demon? I belong to the very same village that killed your family. You should be letting me take these attacks." I smiled down at Sasuke.

"The only reason I am alive is because Itachi tended to me before the other's got there to finish me off. He convinced them that I was innocent and to just keep me prisoner to get information out of me. I know what he has done to your clan, but I promise you that he loved you. He didn't want to do what he did, but he was forced to. And I'm so sorry Sasuke." I pulled Sasuke away as Haku struck at the ground. I grabbed Haku's arm and made him look into my eyes.

"Big brother….no this is impossible! Everyone told me you were dead!" Haku jumped back into the mirrors and disappeared. I quickly made hand signs and pushed Sasuke out of one of the mirrors. There was only one way to make Haku believe in who I was and that was to fight him, I just didn't think I had the strength left to fight him after being jailed for so long. I felt needles pierce into my back and gasped in pain.

"Soku is dead! You can't be him! I finally came to terms with your death! You can't do this to me!" Kunai seemed to fly from every direction. I could hear the distress in my brother's voice, and it became more apparent when I didn't dodge any of the kunai, and instead let them all hit me. My legs were shaking as I could barely stand from the kunai in my body, I heard the shout of the idiot of the team as he joined in the battle from outside the mirrors. Sasuke was trying to get back inside the mirrors as he saw the kunai enter my body.

"No! You idiot! Fight him, I need to know what you meant about Itachi!" I turned to face Sasuke.

"I can't fight him, big brothers never hurt their younger siblings on purpose." A kunai came flying from somewhere outside the fight and was headed straight for Haku, who had demolished the crystal ice mirrors. I quickly jumped in front of him and guarded him the same way I did so many years ago. It pierced right into my sternum. I was thankful it was only a kunai and wouldn't be life threatening. My body was fatigued and I was out of chakra from not having enough time to heal between beatings at Konoha. I looked back at Haku as he removed his mask and smiled through the exhaustion. I fell to my knees and panted as I sat on the ground.

"Big brother…" Haku wrapped his arms around me, and cried. I pulled him closer with my tail and looked at him. I struggled to stand and helped him stand with me. I looked over at Sasuke as he ran over to us.

"Sasuke, if I tell you Itachi's location, promise me you'll forgive him. He was forced by the same village he swore to protect to kill your family and he loves you. Itachi is dying, and he just wants final peace." I whispered into Sasuke's ears the location of Itachi and smiled at him. I looked back at Haku and rubbed his face.

"I want you and your partner to run away from this battle. You could lose your life here as that yellow haired boy contains the strongest beast known to mankind currently. I'm going to fight from the fog as you two run and I don't care if you have to paralyze him, but I need you to run. I will find you I swear." Haku ran out into the fog, but as I saw his body fall I felt an immense rage burn inside me. I rose from my spot and jumped into the fog where Haku lay bloodied on the ground. I could tell by his face that he had died instantly and I howled into the air. The air began to swirl around me clearing the fog from the bridge we were fighting on. I rose from the ground as menacing snow white wolves began to appear below me. I surround the leaf ninja and looked at Kakashi in particular.

"I will kill you all!" My wolves locked in on the bridge builder and before anyone could react they jumped off into the water, pulling him down with them.

"He was out of chakra how is this even possible?!" I grinned at the yellow haired boy. Kakashi stepped in front of the kids but Sasuke joined me at my side. The ones known as Naruto and Sakura seemed hurt by his betrayal, but I wasn't surprised one bit. Sasuke smirked at their confusion.

"Suko is a demon. He doesn't need chakra to do this. This is his true power." I summoned wind which encased Zabuza, Sasuke, myself, and Haku's body. I teleported us somewhere far away from the bridge and looked at Zabuza. I gently lifted up Haku and handed him over to Zabuza.

"Bury him, and make sure no one ever finds his grave. Find me later and tell me where it is and I will pay my respects for my little brother. I love you Haku." I rubbed Haku's cheek before turning away from Zabuza and walked away with Sasuke. I didn't know where we would go, but I had a good idea.


	3. Three

I approached the base of the group known as the Akatsuki, and knocked on the door. The leader, Pein, was the first to open the door and look out at me. I looked up at him with rage filled eyes and he silently stepped aside and invited us in. Sasuke looked around the base in curiosity but stayed close by as we entered a room full of the other members. Many looked at me in shock, surely because I had needles and kunai still inside my body in certain places, but when Pein approached me the annoying one known as Tobi ran over to touch my tail. I grabbed him by the neck with my nails extended into claws and tilted my head with a grin as if daring him to continue. Tobi freed himself and ran back over to Deidara.

"What the hell are you?" Hidan, the immortal. He always has such a loud and annoying voice.

"He is a wolf demon. One that has been held in captivity for the last ten years by Konoha, since you're here Soku and covered in blood, I'm assuming they've killed the last of your family. My biggest question is, why have you brought my brother here?" I looked down at the floor as Itachi walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't speak and Sasuke could see this so he stepped forward.

"I needed to know the truth about you. I don't want to be lied to anymore." Itachi sighed. A sense of fatigue took over my body and I swayed a little. Itachi grabbed my arms and helped me stay up.

"Pein it is your decision. Let them stay or make them go."

"I've heard of Soku before. In Kirigakure he was considered the villages most powerful weapon, and this made him a target for every village who dared attack them. He would be most valuable to the Akastuki, Soku can stay. Sasuke can also stay. We could use another sharingan user." I nodded a short thanks to Pein and Itachi helped me to his room. Sasuke stayed behind to get to know the other Akatsuki members but I was exhausted from the battle. Itachi helped me lay on my side so he could start removing the needles and kunai.

"Must you always get so hurt." I smiled sadly.

"I was protecting Sasuke. I couldn't fight my brother but I could protect yours." After each needle Itachi gently bandaged the hole and moved on to the next. This continued for half an hour before everything was finished and I was bandaged up. Itachi handed me an extra Akatsuki cloak he had in his closet and I slipped it on. I looked up at Itachi and caught him staring down at the opening of the cloak where the scar from the spike that pierced through my chest still sat visible. I took his hand and placed it on the scar which responded with a little sting of pain. I grimaced but ignored the pain and looked back at Itachi.

"I'm still here because of you."

"You were also held captive because of me. I'm sure they had their fun with you." I chuckled lightly.

"I killed a couple of their ninja, but still out of self-defense. They only allowed the veteran ninja to attack me after that. Shikaku was the only one who didn't suffer an injury of some sort." Itachi seemed to become upset and I looked up at him confused. Itachi climbed onto the bed beside me and sat down, I rose up with a grimace and looked over at him. I took his hand gently and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm okay Itachi. You don't have to be so concerned, besides I should be the one concerned for you. I'm the older one here." Itachi chuckled.

"And why should you be concerned for me?" Itachi appeared to be confused.

"Your eyes are going to kill you." All joking tones had left my voice and I became serious.

"Yeah, but that's the price all sharingan users pay." He acted like it didn't even matter that he would die before it was his actual time. I can't lose Itachi like I did Haku.

"I don't want you to pay that price damn it! I can't lose you as well." My voice cracked and Itachi pulled me over to him, he wrapped his arms protectively around me and held me close to him. He didn't say anything else and it killed me. I needed to know what this frustrating man was thinking about. And as I sat there with him a thought slowly crept its way into my mind. Did I have feelings for Itachi? I couldn't have, but the idea of losing him sent my emotions into chaos which meant I must have. Itachi was the only leaf ninja who had the most compassion towards me. And I could see his pain when he told me he'd have to leave me. I pushed the thought away and sighed. I laid back against Itachi and just hoped that I could ignore those specific thoughts.


	4. Four - Itachi's POV

Soku has been missing for a week now, and it was causing those of us who had grown close to him to worry. Before going missing he went out on a grocery errand for Pein and hasn't been seen since. The groceries that he had gotten were outside the door on the day of his disappearance but there was no sign that he had ever even been there. I put on my cloak and got ready to go out on another search mission with Kisame. We've been doing them periodically hoping that just maybe his body will at least pop up somewhere, we all had little hope at this point. As I went to meet up with Kisame by the front door I bumped into Sasuke who was just coming out of his room. He looked up at me a little hopeful that maybe we could find him today. I rubbed his head with a small smile and set out with Kisame. We jumped through the trees and that's when Kisame shouted for me.

"Itachi! I found him…." The tone in his voice made my heart drop as I jumped tree-to-tree and joined him at his side. Kisame was crawling from the water with Soku in his hands as I joined him at his side. Soku was covered in bruises and small cuts, I examined the ropes that were around him and found them to be chakra eating ropes. Whoever did this made Soku suffer over that week he was missing. Kisame felt for a pulse and quickly removed the gag from Soku's mouth, he started pumping on his chest, and trying to flush air into his lungs.

"Kisame we've got to get him back to the base. He's been out in freezing temperatures for god knows how long. It won't matter if we get the water from his lungs if he freezes to death." Kisame nodded and we rushed back to the base. Thankfully we hadn't gotten very far upon finding him and were able to get him inside where it was warm. We ignored everyone as we entered the base and ran him straight to the infirmary. Sasuke saw him and followed us closely behind. Kisame managed to flush the water from his lungs while I heated up the room to start bringing his temperature up.

"Itachi he's waking!" I wrapped Soku in a blanket as I removed a majority of his soaking wet clothing.

"Soku, where have you been?" He slowly seemed to awaken from his dazed state and looked up at me. He looked fearful to talk to me and glanced around the room.

"I don't know where exactly, I do remember I was in a dungeon like place. Water dripped from somewhere far away from me, but my eyes were blindfolded for most of the time. I remember feeling two powerful chakra sources in the room. I couldn't find them exactly because my chakra was so low. I was being constantly cut by something as I was bound standing up, they weren't painful, but they stung a little. That's when the beatings started was when the blades didn't affect me like they wanted I guess." I could see he wasn't being completely truthful when he mentioned not knowing the chakra sources, but I needed him to tell me when he was most comfortable and by the way he was glancing everywhere he wasn't currently comfortable.

"Get some rest we'll be out here." The others left the room to wait out in the living room and as I turned to leave he gently grabbed my sleeve. I looked back at him and saw the misery in his eyes.

"I love you Itachi, I needed to tell you that just in case." I leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking out of the infirmary. Something bothered me about the way he said it and how miserable he looked. It looked as though he expected someone to come in and murder him. Did someone from inside the Akatsuki hurt him? And if so, who? We've all grown so close to Soku. And why would the need to kill him? It all suddenly clicked as I thought back to all that Soku was. Soku is a wolf demon and a weapon trained to fight in ninja wars. The only way to gain advantage over the Akatsuki was to get rid of him because Soku would protect us all with his life if it came down to it. And if Soku is killed the person could potentially steal his power and become unbeatable in battle. It wasn't about who Soke was, but more about what he was. I needed to make sure that whoever was after Soku didn't actually get their hands on him or else the entire Akatsuki was going to fall to someone from the inside.


	5. Five

I walked from inside the farmer's market with a bag of groceries in my hand. I glanced at the list of groceries that Pein had given me and realized I had forgotten the instant ramen that Deidara had requested. I looked back inside the market to see it had gotten insanely crowded, which meant Deidara would just have to deal without his ramen for now. As I started back for the Akatsuki base I started to feel as though I were being watched and maybe even followed. I quickened my pace so I entered the forest where if someone decided to attack me I would be away from other people. As the feeling of being watched became stronger I began running back to the Akatsuki base; hoping that if I get inside the feeling would be gone. As I approached the Akatsuki door I felt a sharp pain in my ankles and looked down to see my feet were stuck in the ground. Zetsu came from the ground in front of me and took the groceries from my hands. He sat them by the door as someone walked up behind me and grabbed me tightly.

I was about to scream when I felt the point of a kunai be pushed roughly into my throat. I whimpered and looked behind me to see the mask of none other than Tobi looking back at me. Zetsu released my feet from the ground and Tobi pulled me back into the forest. I struggled against him but he kneed me really hard in my lower back causing me to fall to the forest floor. Tobi ripped off his mask and looked at me with a sneer. He certainly wasn't the happy-go-lucky child like man we knew.

"Who are you?" He laughed and kicked me in the chest as I started to get up. I was knocked back into a tree where thorn covered vines wrapped around me tightly and held me captive against whoever the man behind the mask.

He mimicked his disguise, "I'm Tobi," his demeanor changed as he leaned down into my ear, "and I've been a very bad boy." The vines tightened more which made breathing very difficult and the thorn start cutting into my skin.

"Here's the deal wolf demon, you're going to betray the Akatsuki, and you're going to fight for me." I shook my head no, "I figured you'd say that."

Zetsu came from behind me and pulled me into the tree and down into secret tunnels that were underground. Tobi was pulled under next and I was dragged to what looked to be a lab or even a torture chamber. I was chained from the ceiling by my wrists and Tobi walked over to me. Zetsu formed vines that wrapped the length of my body as I watched Tobi remove a kunai from his pocket. He made three gashes across my chest quicker than I could even see and walked out of the dungeon. The vines continuously tightened my blood dripped down onto the floor making steady dripping sounds. The cuts on my chest began to heal as my body started trying to change into a wolf. The vines prevented my change and I started to feel really tired. That was when I realized that the vines were eating my chakra, then I fell asleep.

I yelped as Tobi kicked me awake. He dropped me down from the chains knowing I'd be too weak to even think about attacking him. How long had I been asleep? My body felt practically dead as I laid there weakly at Tobi's feet.

"Do you think your vines had enough time with that week?" Has it really been a week? And had enough time for what? I had so many questions run through my head as I lay there.

"Yes, they have absorbed enough chakra to make an army. What shall we do with him?"

"I'll wrap him in the chakra ropes and toss him in the river. He better hope they find him before it's too late, and Soku if you are found alive and you tell anyone of our plans, I will kill Itachi." I nodded weakly as I felt Tobi wrapping some kind of rope around me. I felt ourselves rising as Zetsu raised us back to the surface. When back on the surface Tobi picked me up and carried me to the river that was nearby. It was so cold outside I thought immediately I'd freeze to death before they could even find me. Tobi tossed me into the cold water and as my body made contact I cried out which made water fill my lungs. I looked towards the surface in time to see Tobi putting his mask back on and walking away. I closed my eyes and let the water lull me into sleep.


	6. Six

I looked towards the door to the infirmary and watched Tobi enter. My breath caught in my throat as he walked over to me and looked down at me, I didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning underneath that mask. I sat up in the bed with a grimace of pain and looked at Tobi as he slowly removed his mask. Deep inside my mind my wolf spirit awakened and with his combined chakra my wounds completely healed as my body began to glow a light pastel blue. I looked Tobi deep in his eyes and his memories flashed into my head. I saw a young Kakashi Hatake, and a young woman whose name popped up as Rin, and then there was who we know as Tob, only his friends called him Obito. I blinked and the memories faded. Obito held his head as a headache from reading his mind set in.

"What the hell did you just do wolf demon?" I looked at him feigning confusion, then smiled sweetly.

"Obito." He seemed taken aback when I spoke his name. He frowned and stepped closer to me upon some kind of realization, probably that I've read his mind. He gripped me by the throat and got close to my ear.

"I've got Sasuke, and if you want to protect him you will come to my room in one hour. Itachi will be leaving for a mission, and you must make sure no one sees you enter my room. Do you understand?" I growled but nodded. I laid back in the hospital bed once he left the room and thought about what would happen to me upon entering his room. I knew some of what he had planned based on what he had done to me before, but with the thought of Sasuke held captive like I was when he took me made my heart sink. The door to the infirmary opened and Itachi walked inside. He walked to my bedside and sat on the edge.

"You're looking better Soku." I nodded and looked away from Itachi. This seemed to concern him as he gently moved my head back to face him.

"What's wrong Soku?" I shook my head and sat up in bed until my face was only inches from Itachi's. He looked at me as though he were confused by my sudden actions. I didn't give him time to speak as I pressed my lips to his quickly. I pulled away and stood up from the infirmary bed and looked back at him.

"Itachi, I hope you're safe on your mission. I love you and I hope that whatever happens within the next few days that you'll forgive me." I made a few hand signs and quickly disappeared before Itachi could ask any questions. I reappeared in my room and looked up at the clock, soon I will have to face Obito, and I don't think I'd be able to fight him with Sasuke in the room. I'd risk his life to transform in such a small room.

I wrote out a small letter explaining to Itachi all that has happened, and what is about to happened, then laid it on the small desk inside my room. I hung my Akatsuki cloak on the door and as the clock on my wall struck six o'clock I knew it was time to face my demons. I am a powerful war machine but risking the safety of the one I loved was my greatest weakness. A weakness that Obito has found.


	7. Seven

I quietly exited my room and made my way down the hall to where Obito's room was. It was hard to believe that no one in this base knew of Tobi's real identity and if someone did know then this was all their fault and I would get my revenge in the future. I slipped into Obito's room and looked around; I spotted an unconscious Sasuke bound with the same vines I had been bound with previously. I made my way over to him and placed my hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes and looked at me as though begging me to help him. I smiled softly at him and cut the vines with a kunai I had in my pants pockets.

"We've got to go Soku!" Sasuke tries to weakly pull me towards the door but I pulled my hand away and shook my head sadly. Sasuke seemed to catch on as he looked from my body, where the wounds once were, to the vines.

"Oh my god, this is where you were when you were gone. You were being drained and tortured." I hugged Sasuke and held him close to me as kunai entered my back. Sasuke looked up at me shocked as a line of blood trickled from my lips. I pushed Sasuke towards the door and looked back at where I sensed Obito's chakra.

"I need you to forget I existed Sasuke, I know it'll be difficult for you, but, I need you to keep this a secret. Tobi wants me to hurt everyone here at the Akatsuki base but I love all of you. I'm so sorry I didn't live up to everyone's expectations." I signed a few hand signs and shoved Sasuke through the door. Everyone except Obito and Zetsu forgot I ever existed and I knew it was better this way.

I felt Zetsu's vines wrap around my body and drag me back down to the dungeon I was in once before. I didn't bother putting up a fight as the vines wrapped tighter and tighter around me, which made the thorns cut into my body and squeeze the breath out of me. Obito gripped my chin and made me look for him as I gasped for air. He growled and looked down at my body before stabbing a kunai into my stomach and releasing me from the vines.

"You're no longer of use to me. I have everything I need from you, but, I still have to dispose of you. Zetsu drop Soku into the forest I don't care where." I felt my body being dragged as my vision faded in and out. I was tossed and hit a hard tree trunk making the kunai that were still in my back be pushed further in. I closed my eyes until I heard footsteps approaching.

"Wolf demon?!"

"Kakashi…" I couldn't open my eyes but I recognized his voice anywhere.

"What'd you get into this time?"

"Sasuke...he would've died...he was in danger...safe now.." I closed my eyes as I heard Kakashi sigh and felt him pick me up. I fainted in his arms.


	8. Eight - Kakashi's POV

"Itachi...I'm so sorry…" I looked over at the sleeping body as Soku talked in his sleep. It seems he's been at the Akastuki base ever since losing his little brother in that fight. I hated keeping him bound to the hospital bed but he's unstable and I'm afraid of what he might do should he ever wake. Soku started struggling in his bindings and snaps could be heard as he broke his own wrists from whatever was freaking him out. Jiraiya joined me in the room as he heard the struggling and quickly held down Soku while I patted his face to wake him up.

"Soku wake up!" His eyes opened and the expression that was within them was pure pain, and I didn't mean physical pain. Soku looked broken as he sink back into the bed and stared blankly at the wall. Jiraiya unbound him and helped him sit up.

"Soku? I need to know if you want me to care for your wrists." He held up his arms and a blue aura sureounded them and healed them. He shook his head no and looked over at me, he then looked back at Jiraiya, who seemed to get some kind of signal and stood up to leave. He pat my shoulder before fully exiting.

"I know...its a lot to ask…especially coming from someone you once tortured yourself…but, can you lay with me?" His request caught me off guard, but, seeing the pain in his eyes told me he really needed it. I wanted to ask what happened to make him this way but I was nervous of his reaction. I climbed onto the hospital bed and Soku snuggled into my side.

"What happened at the Akatsuki base?" The question left my mouth before I could stop it but Soku didn't seem to mind.

"Your old friend…Obito...he wanted to harness my power and make me kill the Akatsuki, I fell for Itachi, and he used Sasuke against me. I made everyone forget me so if Obito succeeded or killed me, it'd hurt everyone less."

"Obito is dead." He shook his head.

"I saw his memories, he survived but blames all of you." I crawled on top of Soku out of anger, why was he lying to me?! I wrapped my hands around his throat and pressed as hard as I could. He coughed and gasped but he never did grab at my hands or struggle. When he was close to passing out I released him and got off the bed. I walked out of the room and gripped at my hair. I felt so stupid for hurting Soku when he was already as down as he could be. I heard glass shattering and as I ran back in his room Soku was gone. I knew I had to find him, especially with the way he is now.


	9. Nine

I stumbled back into my home village and was surrounded by Kirigakure ninja. Chains were thrown and wrapped around me as I was kicked to the ground by the head black ops ninja Raiden. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes, he too seemed surprised by the lifelessness of my eyes as he commanded the ninja with signals to take me to the chamber they once held my brother and I in. As I was chained back into the begging position in my chamber I was approached by Raiden. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry about Haku, and I know it isn't the best life here but I'm glad to have you home." I gave a small smile as Raiden left the chamber. I heard the door lock as I looked down at the floor. This is where I belonged, in chains waiting for when I'd be used next, because as much as I wanted to have a normal life I just couldn't. I wasn't meant to be normal I was meant to be a war machine, an ultimate weapon, and now after experiencing the pain of being a normal ninja I would rather have this life. Maybe if I hadn't convinced Haku it would be better as normal people he would still be here. I was never meant for anything except this, now I realize that.

I heard the door unlock and looked up to see the Mizukage, Mei, walk in with none other than Kakashi. Mei kicked the lever and released the tension on the chain which caused me to fall forward. Mei placed her foot where I had been stabbed and pressed down, I didn't have the strength to heal myself as the wound broke open and began to bleed.

"What is it you want with our friend here, Kakashi?" Mei seemed suspicious of Kakashi as he searched his pockets. He removed a scroll and handed it to Mei.

"I've been sent by our Kage to request that we arrest him temporarily so he can face punishments for murdering people in our village. He will be sent back as soon as the punishments have been dealt." Mei sighed and rubbed her temples. She kicked me in my open wound to take out her frustrations.

"See what problems you have caused me Soku?" I coughed up blood before answering.

"I'm sorry ma'am.." I struggled to speak as Mei's foot put more pressure on my wound. She summoned Raiden who put me in handcuffs as well as put a shock collar around my neck. I yelped when Mei hit the highest setting on it before kicking me over to Kakashi who caught me in his arms. He shoved me away and drug me from the chamber. He yanked me into the woods where Jiraiya was waiting for us.

"No...let me go back…."

"If you go back you die!" I hung my head and chuckled sadly.

"I know.."


	10. Ten - Kakashi's POV

"If you go back you die!" I took out a kunai to pick the locks on the handcuffs and began working on trying to free him.

"I know.." I stopped in my tracks and looked up at Soku, this was what he wanted, he knew that his village would kill him for being a traitor. That's what he went back for. Soku collapsed against the tree and looked up at the sky.

"Don't you see Kakashi? I'm a broken weapon of war. Everyone I love is dead or has forgotten me. I have nothing left." Jiraiya put his hand on my shoulder then pointed towards the woods. I looked over to see Itachi with Sasuke. I motioned them both over and Sasuke was the first one to be at Soku's side. He took Soku's hand as Soku turned to look at him.

"Hey...its my two favorite Uchihas….I had hoped the jutsu would've lasted longer.." He coughed up more blood as Itachi took Soku in his arms. Soku's skin had paled considerably since we saved him from that chamber. He lifted his hand that had been over his wound and blood dripped onto the ground from his hand.

"He's going to bleed to death if we don't do something!" Sasuke couldn't see it but we could. Soku wouldn't even make it to the next closest medical ninja, he was going to die.

"Big brother...why aren't you saving him?!" Itachi was too focused on Soku to notice Sasuke yelling at him. I pulled Sasuke over to me and shook my head at him.

"No he can't...Soku can't leave us!"

Soku sat up long enough to kiss Itachi, "I love you...Itachi." Soku's arms dropped from around Itachi as he closed his eyes. Itachi noticed something on his arm just under the remaining handcuff and it seemed to anger him. As I looked I noticed it too, one deep gash across his wrist. And the only one who could've done that was the one putting the handcuffs on him. Itachi and Sasuke left with Soku's body as I looked up at Jiraiya.

"His own village plotted his death. I think it's time to attack Kirigakure."


	11. Eleven - Kakashi's POV

"There was something they didn't want us to know about. Why else would they have secretly cut Soku's wrist?" Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Itachi jumped down next to us from the tree he was sitting in and looked between us. We've been meeting in secret ever since Soku's death, of course after each meeting we report to our Hokage so he can be ready for the war we would soon be taking part in. Mei sent an official declaration of war after accusing us of murdering Soku, of course she knew we didn't murder him but everyone needs someone to blame I guess. Itachi told us that they would be searching for a way to revive Soku, and we have signed a temporary treaty with the members of the Akatsuki. Pein was reluctant because of his hatred of our village, but he had grown fond of Soku and wanted those who hurt him to pay with their lives.

"I'm assuming that Kirigakure didn't want us to know about the two demons, whose powers rival the Jinchurriki, residing inside Soku. Little did they know that we already were very aware of those demons. Even we, the Akatsuki, knew of Soku's capabilities. That's why I told Sasuke of him before leaving our home. I didn't want anyone to hurt Soku or anger him because that's the only time his power's seem to be the most deadly. For some reason though, he held back at the abuse he suffered at the hands of the leaf ninja. He could've easily torn all of you to shreds yet, he chose not to." Itachi seemed to be deep in thought as he spoke.

My mind wandered as to why Soku would hold back on us. I had wondered if it was because Itachi expressed his fondness of his home village to Soku and that made him hold back, because if he released the power of his demons the entire village would've been slaughter; or maybe it was because he knew Sasuke was within the village and didn't want to risk hurting him in a fit of rage brought on by our abuse. Soku spoke a lot about protecting those he cared for, in fact he's given his life multiple times protecting those he has felt as those needed protection. He's been this way since he took that spike to the chest for his little brother. And I bet when Haku took that chidori on the bridge he was protecting Zabuza. Just like his older brother protected him. It made me feel guilty to think back to Soku's face when he saw the corpse of his little brother lying on the ground in front of him. And when he became enraged at seeing that his little brother had been killed the expression of pain he held made one's heart beat with pure guilt.

"I believe Soku gave mercy to Konoha because of Sasuke. He would've been hurt during Soku's attack and I know that thought must've ran through his mind. That's why he let us torture him. He was protecting your little brother Itachi." Jiraiya said the exact thoughts that were on my mind.

"Something I failed to do." Itachi seemed a lot more somber than he usually did. I wonder if he shared the same feelings that Soku shared towards him back.

Itachi jumped back into the tree he was sitting in moments before and looked down towards the lake to our left. I sat at the base of the trunk and Jiraiya leaned against it as we thought about what our next move would be. We wanted to attempt to set up a team that would be half with Akatsuki and half with leaf ninja to get the drop on Kirigakure before they could initiate their first attack on the village. We knew several of the Akatsuki members still highly opposed our temporary alliance because of their hatred for the leaf village, but we also knew that they valued their leaders opinion and would fight with us at his command. It was likewise with many of the leaf ninja. I heard rustling in the leaves and looked over to see a Kirigakure ninja fleeing from his cover. Itachi was on him in mere moments and had him pinned to the ground with his foot on his neck; prepared to snap it if the ninja didn't give us what we wanted. Itachi lifted him off the ground after we signalled him to stop and drug him over to us. We looked down at the frightened ninja as we took him back to Konoha where he would be held prisoner.

"Am I going to end up like master Soku?" Itachi kicked him hard into the ground. I lifted up the ninja by his throat and looked at him in eyes.

"The one known as Raiden killed your precious Soku. We will not be taking the blame for something your village did to him." I squeezed until he passed out under my grip and looked down as I threw him to Itachi. I was becoming a true murderer but after what has happened, I don't think I can blame myself. Itacho carried the ninja spy back to the village where was locked in chains down in the dungeon. When he awakens we plan to interrogate him to get all the information this village needs to fight off Kirigakure when they make their attack.


	12. Twelve - Kakashi's POV

The war between villages had started. I was locked in a battle with a Kirigakure ninja and as our kunai clashed over and over I couldn't seem to get the advantage in our sparring match, but as I glanced around at the other battles before me I noticed neither could the Akatsuki members. The battle paused when wolves could be heard howling through the forest to our right and what sounded like a stampede coming towards the battle. We braced ourselves with what we thought was an attack by Kirigakure but when I seen a hooded figure standing on the largest wolf I knew exactly where these wolves came from. The hooded figure jumped from the giant wolf and landed in the midst of the battle. He yanked off his cloak and revealed himself to be Soku. The expressions on the Kirigakure ninja turned to fear as he looked at them. Itachi jumped next to Soku but he held out his arm signalling everyone to stay back. We all retreated a few feet as a whirlwind began surrounding him that was powerful enough to rip apart trees. No one had ever seen Soku use this power so we assumed it must be one of the wolves within him.

"Kirigakure, you have betrayed me in a most unforgivable way. I warn you now, you will not make it from this battle alive." Soku was different. It was obviously still him but something about his attitude seemed to be different. He seemed to have more authority, maturity, and more power. This wasn't like him and as I signalled for everyone to completely retreat they looked at me with a knowing look. We pulled our fallen from the battlefield and retreated back to a distance where we could still observe what was happening, but not be caught in the crossfire which would surely hurt Soku once he's come down from his rampage.

The whirlwind began lifting as Soku raised his arm into the air, then he pointed towards the Kirgakure ninja and the whirlwind seemed to go in a direct path towards the ninja. It lifted them in the air and began suffocating them as it spun faster removing the oxygen. We could see them grasping at their throats as they were slowly killed by the massive wind storm. We watched in shock as their bodies fell to the ground in a rainstorm of human corpses. We never knew Soku to be so violent but it appears he's reverted back to what he was originally trained to do: kill. The whirlwind began retreating back towards Soku and Itachi as they stood in the middle of the battlefield. The remaining Kirigakure ninja seemed frightened to step forward in the battle but when Raiden, their now commander, yelled at them they all marched towards us. A smirk could be seen on Soku's lips as he and Itachi looked at each other.

Soku summoned a giant black wolf that rivaled even Kurama's size. They both launched themselves atop the monstrous wolf and an aura of black chakra surrounded them both. Itachi made some handsigns that were hard to see from this distance but when the wolf opened his mouth and a flame came from within I knew he had used the fireball jutsu. Immediately following the fireball, a roar of lightning mixed in with it, and when the ninja were struck it destroyed over half the forest that was behind them. I watched in amazement as the battle was over and Raiden was being held up by Soku who looked to be incredibly pissed off.

"What will you do now, Soku?" He looked over at Jiraiya and sighed.

"I'm not meant to be a normal ninja. I'm not meant to experience love and friendship. I am a monster and have been since the day I was born, and I'm only good for war. I believe it will be better if I retreat into a land far away from any village and rest there until I am needed. Although, I've made many friends and I care so much about each of them, and it would be a shame to leave them." Pein stepped forward and looked at Soku calmly.

"You're always welcomed back with us at the Akatsuki." He smiled and nodded.

"I think, I will go back to the Akatsuki and protect them with all that I have." Soku looked over at us and smiled before giving us a serious expression.

"Let this be known, I appreciate the help in ending the Kirigakure village but should anyone attack an Akatsuki member, you will end up like them." Everyone seemed to nod in a hurry. They were afraid of this wolf demon in front of us and to be completely honest, I couldn't blame them. Soku began walking away with Raiden still in his grasp and soon the rest of the Akatsuki followed him. This war was over because Mei had no one left to attack us but now all that join Kirigakure will hate us for the rest of our lives. That mean many more attacks are to be expected and I'm sure we will be needing Soku's help again in the near future.


End file.
